Pain Is Strong, Love Is Stronger-Story of A Hero
by Marimba Buddy
Summary: Don's story from birth to death. See how he had his humble beginning, he pursued his calling, and rescued and helped many wolves while taking the brunt of the persecution. An emotional journey that you don't want to miss!
1. An Incredible Birth

**A/N:** Guess what? I'm still hesitant on an official sequel to "Pain Is Strong, Love Is Stronger," but I feel like writing once again. I've also taken LoyalWolfHumphrey's advice. I'll go back to posting chapter-by-chapter. This is another short story.

* * *

CHAPTER 1-An Incredible Birth

It was a calm night in a somewhat large wolf pack just in the forests surrounding the Coal Creek Trail in Washington. A storm had just passed through, and it was in the aftermath now. An elder wolf walked through his pack while on patrol that night. He smelled something in the air and picked up a familiar scent…a horrible scent. He snarled.

_Not him again_…he thought.

Sure enough, another elder wolf stepped in.

"John, long time, no see," he said, chuckling.

John growled. "Yeah, right. Three of your wolves were caught in our territory just last night."

"What can I say?" the wolf said. "When you gotta eat, you gotta eat."

"Well then eat what's in your own pack."

"We can't."

"And why's that?" John asked.

"Because we don't have a home. We're travelers, because we ran out of food."

"Well then why didn't you just ask us?" John said. "We would've given you something to eat, even homes. But you opted to steal, so you're our enemy."

"Those are some harsh words, John," the wolf said.

"It's the truth, Federico," John said. "I don't lie when it comes to anything concerning the safety of my pack."

"Demasiado malo," Federico said. "We're hungry, and we need food now."

"Not as long as I have anything to say," said John, as he howled loudly. Federico did so as well and wolves from both sides emerged behind their leaders.

"Are you sure you want to do this, amigo?" Federico asked.

"I don't," said John, "but if you won't back down…"

"Well, then," said Federico. "I guess we're doing this the hard way, then."

Federico turned to his wolves and said, "¡Mátalos!"

John held his ground, as did the wolves behind him.

"Stay back," he said to them.

Federico's wolves began to move in.

"¡Este es nuestro territorio ahora!" Federico called out. "¡Haga que pagan!"

"NOW!" John called, and his wolves sprang into action. Soon there were snarling noises everywhere. John's wolves were stronger and smarter than the thieves and each one overpowered one of Federico's wolves quickly and pinned them to the ground. Eventually, John did the same to Federico.

"Kill me," Federico said. "It's all I need to end this misery."

"Is your life really all that bad?" John asked.

Federico smiled. "Will you kill me, John? Do you have it in yourself to do it?"

John stared into Federico's eyes. The thought of slaughtering him was tempting, but what would that make him?

"Sir!"

It was James, one of John's informers.

"What is it, James?"

"Your mate," he said. "She's just given birth."

John's eyes widened. He looked at the thief.

"Leave now," he growled.

Federico got up and reluctantly told his wolves to retreat. He looked back at John.

"This isn't over, John," he said. "You know that right?"

He turned and ran into the woods, yelling, "¡Más rápido! ¡Fuera de aquí, idiotas!"

John sighed. "I know it's not over."

He turned and ran into his den. There, he saw his lovely mate Rebecca, nursing four puppies. Two were dark silver boys like their father, and the other two were a girl and boy brown like their mother.

"What should we name them?" John asked, smiling and nuzzling her.

"That one should be John, like his father," Rebecca said, indicating one of the oldest.

"And that one?" John asked, pointing at the other silver wolf.

"What do you think?" Rebecca asked.

"Lucas," said John. "The girl, I think, will be Silvia."

Rebecca smiled.

"What about the last?" John asked.

Rebecca thought for a moment.

"Another John, perhaps?" John laughed.

Rebecca shook her head.

"How about James?"

Another no.

"Reginald?"

Rebecca smiled.

"What, then?" John asked curiously.

Rebecca nuzzled her son and looked up.

"His name should be Don."

At that point, the clouds outside disappeared and the bright moonlight shone in on the family.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so here's the first chapter. Hope you like it.


	2. Life of a Humble Child

CHAPTER 2-Life of a Humble Child

_**Two Years Later…**_

Don awoke on a bright, sunny morning. He smiled and ran outside. The fresh air blew down on him and almost lifted him from the ground. He loved the breeze. It made him feel alive.

"Good morning, son," said John.

"Morning, Dad," said Don.

"I see you're up bright and early this morning," said John with a chuckle.

"Yeah!" said Don.

"It's in his nature!" a voice called from inside the cave.

This was followed by laughing.

"Junior! Lucas! Stop making fun of your brother!" John called.

"We're just kidding around with him!" Lucas said. "For crying out loud, Dad!"

"That's enough!" John said.

"Maybe he'll be leader of the squirrels or something!" John Jr. said.

"Junior! Enough."

They both stopped, for the moment.

"Anyway, listen Don," said John. "I'm taking your brothers and your sister out for some alpha training so they're ready for alpha school. You stay here with your mom, okay?"

"Okay, Dad."

"That's my boy," John said, smiling. He turned back into the den. "Junior! Lucas! Silvia! Come on, now! We've got work to do!"

Junior passed by his brother and gave him a thump in the shoulder.

"Stop sucking up to Dad! I'm sick of it!"

"But I'm not—"

"Shut up, omega!" Junior yelled. "Stay outta my way."

Don looked up at him. Junior spit on him and left. Lucas laughed and followed. As Silvia passed, she shrugged. She ran off after her brothers, yelling, "You guys are so mean to him!"

Rebecca came up and kissed her son on the head. "Your brothers are jealous. You're special to me…and your father."

"They sure don't like me," Don observed.

"They just don't know you for who you are yet," said Rebecca. "I promise that one day you'll be something special."

"Do you really think so?" Don asked.

"I know so," said Rebecca kissing him again. "I know so, son."

* * *

"More back leg power, Silvia," John called.

Silvia thrust her body forward and managed to beat her previous time.

"Very good, honey."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Okay Lucas. Your turn."

Lucas took off from the starting position, running as fast as he could.

"Not too fast, now!" his father warned. "Speed up gradually!"

Lucas tried to slow down, but he tripped on a twig.

"Are you okay, son?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm…fine," Lucas said, embarrassed by the incident.

Junior scoffed. _Poor rookie_, he thought.

"Okay, Junior. You're up," said John.

"Yes, sir," said Junior.

Junior took his place.

_Finally_, he thought to himself with a smile. _No stupid brother to steal Dad's attention now_.

He readied himself.

"Go!"

He took off, racing around the first leg of the track his father set up.

"A little more speed, Junior," John called.

Junior picked up speed a little bit. He ran around the next leg. He saw the final leg of the track. Perfect. Everything was perfect. Nothing would ruin this moment.

He looked up and saw his little brother on the hill. Watching him and cheering him on. Junior's mind almost exploded and he tripped over his own paws, landing face-first in the dirt.

"Ooh, it's okay, Junior! You can do it!"

Junior looked up at his brother with hate in his eyes. Soon, the others were around him.

"Junior!" John said. "What happened? You looked like you were perfectly confident!"

"It's all _his_ fault, Dad!" said Junior, pointing at his brother, who joined them with Rebecca.

"How is it Don's fault?" John asked.

"He distracted me!"

"He was cheering you on, honey," said Rebecca.

"He did it on purpose!" Junior said. Lucas nodded.

"No he didn't!" John said. "Come on, that's enough for today."

"No more training?" Lucas complained. "All because of Don?"

"Hey, it's not your brother's fault," said John. "Now back to the den, all of you."

Junior and Lucas shot looks of annoyance at Don. Silvia shrugged at him. Rebecca looked at her mate, worried.

"Honey, what are we going to do about them?"

"I don't know," said John. "I don't know."

"What happened, Dad?" Don asked.

"Your brothers are a little jealous of you, son," said John.

"Am I bad?" Don asked.

"No, son. Don't think that."

"Okay."

"Come along, sweetheart," said Rebecca, taking Don back to the den.

"Sir!"

James ran up.

"What is it, James?" John asked.

"Federico's back."

John groaned. "What does he want?"

"To talk to you."

"Of course."

James led John to the edge of the pack, where Federico stood by himself, waiting.

"Good to see you again, amigo," said Federico.

"I told you to leave, Federico," said John.

"Hey, don't take that tone with me," said Federico. "No seas estúpido."

"Calm me what you want," said John, "but I'm still not handing my pack over to you. I didn't two years ago, and not now."

"How do you know that's what I'm here for?"

"I know you're up to no good," said John, "since you haven't stopped smiling since I got here."

The smile finally vanished.

"Now what do you want?" John asked.

"Okay, fine. Just give us some food."

"How much are you talking about?"

"I don't know. Enough for about twenty of us or so."

"Twenty?" John hesitated. "Hmm…I'll need to see if we have enough for you."

"Can't I come with you?"

"No. Stay here."

"I want to come along," said Federico, "because it's my wolves you're feeding."

"Trust me, I won't poison them or anything."

"I find that hard to believe," said Federico under his breath.

John walked over to the feeding grounds.

Federico looked after him. "Un día, se enseñaré una lección."

James stared at him. Federico noticed.

"What?"

"You're an interesting wolf, you know that?" James said.

"Yeah? What do you mean by 'interesting'?" Federico asked.

"You're just…unusual. That's all," said James.

"Ah," said Federico. "Being Mr. Suck-Up, I see."

James growled.

* * *

"That's enough, Junior!"

"No it isn't, Mom! He ruins everything!"

"I said that's enough!"

"Mom!"

Rebecca and Junior were in a heated argument.

"Leave your brother alone!"

Don sat at the edge of the den, listening to his mother and brother fight.

"I need to go for a walk," Junior finally said, walking off and giving Don a death glance while he left.

Rebecca shook her head and began comforting the rest of her children.

* * *

John returned with five wolves, each carrying a somewhat large caribou on their backs.

"That's it?" Federico complained.

"You should count yourself lucky that we're giving you anything," John said. "You're still a thief."

"Tal vez. You don't know that for sure," said Federico.

John squinted, annoyed. "Just take it and go."

With that, he, James, and the others walked away. Frederico began grumbling to himself.

"Qué idiota. sólo me dio seis caribú. ¡Seis! ¿Cómo puedo alimentar mis lobos con sies caribú?"

He saw a smaller wolf walking nearby, grunting something.

"You, boy!" Federico called. "Ven."

The wolf looked confused. "Huh?"

"_Come here_."

The wolf approached him slowly.

"Who are you?"

"Federico."

"Who?"

"I'm someone who's been trying to help the leader of this pack for almost two and a half years."

"Really? You've been trying to help Dad?"

"You're his son?" Federico asked.

"Yeah. I'm John Junior."

"Interesante," Federico muttered. "So, Junior. What's your life like at home?"

"Um…okay."

"Okay? What do you mean?"

"Well, my brother's getting all of my father's attention."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the stupid little omega!"

"Omega? Wow."

Federico thought for a moment. "Say, does your dad love that omega?"

"Yeah, too much!" Junior complained.

Federico smiled. "How about I have a little talk with him…tomorrow night?"

"Really?" said Junior. "Wow, that'd be great! Teach him a lesson!"

"Indeed," said Federico. "So, do we have a deal?"

"You bet. Well, I'd better get back. See you tomorrow."

"Yep."

Junior took off, ready for the lesson Federico was destined to teach him.

Federico smiled. "Esté es perfecto."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this isn't good, is it? What'll happen? Find out soon. I'm going to bed soon.


	3. Betrayed

CHAPTER 3-Betrayed

The following day brought sunshine in an orange sky. Don woke up once again and ran to the mouth of the den. The breeze blew through his mane and lifted him off of his feet again. He loved it. It made him feel alive.

"Good morning, son," John said to him again.

"Good morning, Dad," said Don.

"How are you this morning?"

"Great!"

"That's good. Well, I'm off to hunt for breakfast. I'll see you then."

"Okay, Dad."

John smiled and left. Don made to go outside and play in the air when a paw wrapped around his neck.

"Why if it isn't my baby brother!" Junior said in a happy tone that Don had never heard from him before. Don grew curious.

"Are you okay, Junior?"

Junior smiled. "Am I okay? Ha! Why, I've never been better."

"Um…okay," said Don. "Well, how come you're so happy?"

"'Cause I've realized that Mom and Dad are right," said Junior. "I should be nicer to you. Speaking of which, I've even got a surprise for you tonight."

"What kind of surprise?"

"Just a nice brother-to-brother surprise," said Junior.

"Oh, okay. Cool."

"Why don't you go outside and play?" Junior suggested.

"Okay!" said Don. He ran off into the field. Something was different about Junior, though. He wasn't sure about it, but he was sure to keep an eye out.

Junior walked back into the den, pleased with himself. Lucas approached him.

"Okay, Junior. What's your deal here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you suddenly being so nice to him? And what's this surprise you've got in store for him?"

"You'll see," said Junior, as the two of them walked out of the den past where Don was in the field.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Everything will be fine after tonight. Trust me."

Lucas hesitated before saying, "Fine."

Lucas walked away. Silvia approached Junior.

"If Don gets hurt, I'm blaming it all on you!" she snapped, before walking away.

"Relax, sis! Everything will be fine!"

* * *

"Pablo, ¡ven aquí!"

Federico's right-hand wolf stepped forward.

"¿Sí, jefe?"

"Quiero tú y tu grupo a entrar por la parte posterior esta noche," said Federico. "Esté no puede fallar."

"Sí, jefe," said Pablo. "¿Qué sobre el cachorro?"

"No te preocupes. Yo me ocuparé de él," said Federico. "Ahora, ¡va! Los otros tienen que saber. ¡Dígales!"

Pablo nodded and ran off.

Federico smiled. "You're in for a rough surprise tonight, John."

* * *

That evening, Don walked nervously into the den.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm scared."

"About what, honey?"

"About Junior."

"Why's that?"

"He wants to teach me a lesson."

"What makes you say that, sweetie?"

"He said he had a surprise for me tonight, but then when I was eating dinner just now, I heard him talking to himself about his plan. He wants to hurt me, Mom!"

"Okay, hon. I'll let your father know. Thanks for telling me, sweetie."

"You're welcome, Mom."

Rebecca ran out of the den hurriedly.

Don walked out into the field. Up ahead, he saw Junior waiting for him.

"Come here, bro!"

Don walked over near him, but not up to him.

"Junior! Why are you doing this?"

Junior looked puzzled, but then smiled again.  
"Why brother. Whatever do you mean?"

"I know you want to hurt me tonight!"

"What makes you say that, bro?"

"You're a liar! Why did you do that?"

"I didn't lie. I love you, bro."

"Then why do you want me hurt?"

Junior finally gave up. "Oh, brother. You're so gullible…_and vulnerable_."

A wolf appeared behind Junior.

"Bro, I'd like you to meet Federico," said Junior smiling.

"You must be little Don, then?" Federico asked.

Don looked up at the wolf before him.

"Silent, aren't you?" said Federico. "I guess we'll have to change that. Pablo, ¡agarrarlo!"

"No!" Don shouted. "No! This is not right!"

"I don't care what's right," said Federico. "I never have."

Wolves began circling them.

"Pequeño lobo," the wolf known as Pablo taunted. "Está será divertida."

"DAD!" Don shouted.

The wolves laughed. Federico smiled.

"Your father can't help you now. ¡Lobo idiota!"

"NOT A CHANCE, YOU WRETCH!"

Federico was suddenly pinned by John. The others came in and each took a defensive stance against one of Federico's wolves.

"Dad!" Junior shouted. "Dad, I—"

"You and I need to have a serious talk, young man," John said sternly. "This is unacceptable. Socializing with a thief."

"Thief?" said Junior, staring at Federico.

"This wolf is a thief, yes," said John.

"I didn't know."

"You let jealousy blind your level of trust, son," said John. "I'll talk to you later."

"Mátame," snarled Federico. "¿O estás demasiado espantado?"

All of Federico's wolves laughed.

John turned to look at Don.

"Run."

Don took off towards the den, where his mother was waiting.

"Come here," she said, hugging him. "Thank goodness you're okay."

Silvia hugged him, too. Even Lucas looked relieved.

"Where's Junior?" Silvia asked.

"Outside with Dad," said Don.

"I'll go help," said Lucas, getting up.

"No, Lucas!" Rebecca warned. "You're not old enough. Even Junior shouldn't be out there. I hope he is okay, too!"

Lucas sat back down, depressed.

Suddenly, a loud howl echoed through the trees. This was followed by another thud. Suddenly, everything went quiet. Rebecca told her children to stay there. She peeked outside and gasped.

"NO!"

She ran off. The pups all ran to the mouth of the den and saw what happened. The battle was over. Most of Federico's wolves were retreating. Some were dead. Unfortunately, many of John's wolves were dead as well. Everyone in the pack came to see what had happened. Don, Lucas, and Silvia all began walking towards the site. Don stepped over the body of James, several scratching leaking blood from his lifeless body. Rebecca was sobbing. The children approached.

Federico's motionless body was a few feet away. Junior was scratched but alive. He and his mother were bending over John, who was coughing.

"It'll be okay, honey," Rebecca said. "Everything will be alright."

John groaned, trying to support a deep cut in the stomach.

"Dad?" Don said.

"Don. Oh, my son. Come here."

Don approached.

"You…are something special," John managed to say weakly. "All four of you are. Junior…I know you didn't mean for this to happen."

"I'm sorry, Dad!"

"I know. It's okay," said John. "You will be a great alpha someday. I want you to lead the pack when you're older. For right now, I think I'll leave it to Jeffrey. Lucas, Silvia. I know you will be great hunters."

All three of them nodded, tears pouring from all of their eyes.

"Don," said John. "You…are my only omega, but…that doesn't matter…the slightest bit. I want you…to be the peacemaker you were born to be. It's your calling. You're meant to be someone special."

Don nodded, tears coming from his eyes, too.

"Honey," John said to Rebecca. "I love you, and I always will."

Rebecca bent down and kissed him with much passion. When she pulled away, John smiled and let out one last satisfying sigh before finally succumbing to his fatal wound.

* * *

**A/N:** Sad, huh? Not to give anything away, but mark this as the turning point of the story, despite it only being the third chapter.


	4. The Calling

CHAPTER 4-The Calling

There were sobs and sniffles coming from everywhere now. Don cried onto his father's chest, and his mother held him and did the same. Junior, Lucas, and Silvia all did the same. No one knew how long they cried, but no one cared.

Finally, when the moon was full up into the sky, a wolf stepped forward.

"We should get these bodies out of the night," he said. "We'll give them a proper send-off tomorrow. Can I get some wolves to help move them into an empty den for the night?"

"Yes sir, Jeffrey," said one wolf, who left the circle with a few others to fetch some help in the back.

Jeffrey looked over at Rebecca. "I'm sorry, Rebecca."

Rebecca nodded, before looking down at her children.

"You guys should get to bed."

Lucas and Silvia walked off toward the den. Junior looked at Don.

"He was right," he said miserably. "He was right. You've never done anything against me, bro. It was all my jealousy. I'm sorry."

Don nodded. "I forgive you."

Junior walked slowly toward the den.

"You should get to bed, too," Rebecca told Don.

"Okay, Mom," said Don.

Rebecca looked over at Jeffery. "My son will need training to be your successor one day."

"Absolutely," said Jeffrey. "I'll make sure of it."

Rebecca began walking back to the den.

Junior had his head down, refusing to look up. Don noticed this.

"Junior? What's wrong?"

Junior just shook his head.

"Junior, talk to me."

Junior looked at him with his bloodshot eyes.

"Dad's dead, and it's all my fault!"

"You didn't know what you were doing," said Don.

"But if I wasn't so jealous of you in the first place, there'd be no reason to even talk to that guy," groaned Junior miserably. "I can't believe it! Federico or whatever his name is was a thief! And I trusted him! I trusted a liar!"

"Well," said Don. "I'm not holding it against you."

"You should," said Junior. "I did a terrible thing."

"Stop holding onto it, brother!" Don said. "It's in the past."

"It's always there. In my memory, it's always there."

"Stop holding onto it!"

"What does that even mean?"

"You keep thinking about it. It's over, Junior! It's over!" Don said.

"I know it's over, but it won't go away," said Junior.

"Junior, how are you feeling?"

"Sad, betrayed, horrible, guilty," Junior listed off.

"How do you feel about me?"

Junior was taken aback. "What?"

"How do you feel about me right now?"

"Like someone who never did anything wrong that I almost killed for no reason," said Junior.

Don stared into Junior's eyes. "Is that all?"

Junior looked at him and realized what he meant. "No…you're my brother, and you always will be."

Don nodded. "How did you feel about me before this?"

"Like the most annoyed brat I'd ever met," said Junior.

"Why do you feel different?"

"You know the answer to that!" Junior said. "I was betrayed! And Dad died!"

"Because you realized you've done something wrong," said Don.

"Yeah!"

"But I'm willing to forgive you, if you're willing to accept it," said Don.

Junior seemed hesitant.

"Stop thinking about it, Junior," said Don. "Stop thinking about the past. Stop holding onto the past. Just let go of it, Junior. _Just let go_."

Junior still shook his head. Don reached forward and hugged him. Junior smiled.

"Thanks, bro," he said.

Don looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about almost killing you," said Junior.

"It's okay; you're a different wolf now, and I'm confident you'll be a great leader some day."

Junior smiled again. "Thanks, little bro."

Lucas stepped forward and gave him and fist-pump. Silvia kissed him.

"You're a good wolf, Don," said Lucas.

"Yeah," said Silvia. "I love you."

"I love you, too. All of you. You're my family."

Rebecca finally reached the den.

"Mom, I'm sorry about what happened," said Junior.

"Yes, I know you are," said Rebecca.

"But Don talked some sense into me. He's a good wolf."

Rebecca was shocked at her son's sudden change of heart, but she smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Rebecca kissed all of them goodnight.

Don closed his eyes but didn't sleep. He was thinking about what John had told him before he died.

Don began thinking about what his calling was. What was it? What was his calling in life?

Then it hit him, and he opened his eyes.

That was it! That was his calling. Getting wolves to _let go_ of their pasts!

* * *

**A/N:** There we go! Now things are getting interesting! See you next chapter!


	5. The Answer

CHAPTER 5-The Answer

_**One Year Later…**_

Don opened his eyes. He was older, a young adult. He was growing stronger, too, despite his rank. Rebecca awoke and kissed him as she left.

"Have a good day, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom."

Lucas and Silvia each nodded at him as they passed. Junior patted his shoulder.

"Good luck today, bro."

"Thanks, Junior."

Don walked out into the field. Everyone knew who he was now, what he had been trying to do for an entire year. So far no luck except for his brother…_brothers_, really.

Don looked over and saw an omega standing there.

"Hey!"

The wolf looked over and groaned. He didn't like what he had heard about this wolf. He began walking away.

"Wait! Come back."

He stopped. "What?"

Don ran up to him. "What have I done against you?"

"Nothing, I just—"

"Just don't want to talk to me, obviously," said Don. "I called you from over there."

"Oh, it's nothing personal. I just—thought you were a lunatic since your dad died."

"My dad saving my brother and I from a Mexican thief and his group," said Don. "I didn't see it actually happen, but apparently said thief was killed. Shame…I wanted to teach him how to let go, but my brother said that my dad ended up killing him when he tried to cut my brother's throat. You must protect the ones you love at all costs. Nothing ever should change that."

"You're an interesting wolf, you know that?" the wolf said.

"May I ask you your name?" Don asked.

"Darrell," said the wolf. "I'm an omega here, too."

"You know, I've actually seen you around here before."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," said Don. "Yeah, it's true. You live with your mother, correct?"

"Yeah," sighed Darrell. "My dad was one of the wolves who died the night your dad did."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We're getting better."

"That's good. You still seem down, though."

"I just miss him."

"That's understandable," said Don. "Everyone misses a lost loved one."

"Well, duh," said Darrell.

"I'm just trying to help you. You hardly talk to anyone."

"I know that already. What's your point?"

"I'm trying to help you let go."

"Of what?"

"Your past."

"Thanks, but I don't think it works like that." He turned and began walking away.

"Darrell, come back! Listen to me!"

"I'll see you later, mister…maybe," Darrell called.

Don shook his head and walked off.

Darrell walked through the forest. He didn't want to listen at the moment. He didn't dislike Don, but he just felt like he wanted to be alone right now, just like the past year. Then why wasn't he satisfied with his solitude?

Darrell shook his head again and walked on, unsure what he should do.

Don walked through the field, where Darrell went. He knew that Darrell wasn't satisfied. It was only a matter of time before they would meet again.

* * *

Junior peeked over the tall grass, Lucas and Silvia behind him. Junior held up his paw, telling them to halt.

"Lucas, flank left. Silvia, to the right."

They both nodded and took their positions. Junior bent low.

"This jump's for you, Dad."

"Ready, Junior?" Lucas whispered.

"Yeah. One, two, three!"

They all attacked the caribou. Within minutes, they had it back at the den.

"Nice hunting, Junior," Lucas complimented.

"Ah," Junior dismissed it. "I couldn't have done it without you two."

"Thanks. I need to work on my attack, though," said Silvia.

Don entered the den at that point.

"Heeey! What's goin' on in the omega world today, bro?" Lucas asked.

"I met an omega named Darrell today," said Don. "His dad died when ours did. He seems sad."  
"Aw, poor guy," said Silvia.

"Yeah," Junior agreed. "Have you spoken to him?"

"I've tried to," said Don. "I'll try and find him again."

"Good luck, bro," said Lucas.

"Thanks."

* * *

Darrell entered his mother's den.

"Same old, same old?" his mother asked about his day.

"Uh-huh," Darrell responded sadly. "I miss Dad. I miss his laugh, his jokes. I miss him."

"I know, sweetie," said his mother.

"I just wish I could let go of it, somehow."

"What do you mean? I thought you missed him."

"I do," said Darrell. "I just wish I could realize that he's dead."

"Did you talk to anybody? You always want to be alone."

"Well, I did talk to that one wolf today. John's son, I think."

"Which one?"

"The brown one. The omega."

"Oh, Don!" Darrell's mother exclaimed. "I think you should listen to him! He seems to know what he's talking about."

"You've listened to him?"

"No one else would, it seemed."

"Who's listened to him before?"

"Not many. I feel so bad for him."

"I just don't know," said Darrell. "He seems like a lunatic."

Darrell sighed and walked out of the den.

* * *

"This isn't something small; this is something the size of your life!" Don said to a crowd of momentarily-interested crowd. "Let go of your pasts, and devote yourselves to what is good!"

Several walked away at this point, laughing at him.

"Listen to me!" Don said. "This isn't a joke!"

More left and scoffed.

"I'm not lying!"

Soon, the crowd cleared. Don sighed deeply and saw Darrell standing there.

"Darrell?"

"Yeah, it's me," said Darrell. "Wow. I thought my mom was kidding. No one listens to you."

"Few do, but that's not enough," said Don. "This pack's going to exile me sooner or later. I'm not welcome here."

"Why's that?"

"Because they don't want to believe what I have to say, despite me only trying to help," said Don.

"Hmm…okay."

Don looked at him. "What's bugging you, Darrell?"

"Nothing."

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah," said Darrell, getting annoyed. "I guess."

Don looked at him with sorrow. Darrell didn't like it.

"I'm fine!" he spat before running off, leaving Don in sadness.

* * *

_Stupid omega_, Darrell thought as he made his way through the dense forests. _Who does he think he is? Trying to pry his way into my business? He's nothing but a crook! He just wants to make himself feel better because his dad died!_

Darrell continued through the forest. He just felt like he wanted to be alone. Nothing else…but sweet solitude. Just like the past year.

He finally reached his favorite tree. He liked to sit here and think, and no one except him knew where it was.

_What do I do?_ he thought. _Don won't leave me alone. I need to think._

His thoughts were interrupted by thick breathing on his neck. He looked up to see a large bear gazing down at him.

"What are you doing here, you mutt?" he snarled.

Darrell was frozen, minus the shaking his body was subject to.

"I said," said the bear, giving Darrell a large shove, "what are you doing here?"

"I—I, uh."

"Stupid!" He swung and sent Darrell to the ground a good thirty feet away. "This is _my_ area!"

"But I've always come here!" Darrell finally managed to say.

"Yeah?" said the bear. "Well, it's my area now!"

"I'm not leaving."

The bear was taken aback. "Ah. Proud, are we?"

Darrell stood firm. This was his moment to be somebody.

"Get out of here before I have to hurt you."

"No."

"You're making things worse for yourself," said the bear. "This is your last chance. Leave."

But Darrell shook his head.

"That's it."

The bear charged. Darrell ducked and dodged, barely missing. The size of the bear was too great. Darrell was suddenly surprised. He was scared. He was about to die, trying to protect what? He couldn't remember anymore. Was it worth it?

Darrell was up against a tree. The bear lunged and smacked the tree. It broke and fell. Darrell lunged but to no avail. His lower body was pinned by the tree. It wasn't enough to crush him immediately, but enough to block the air supply to his lungs. The tree also hit the bear on the head with enough force to knock him out.

Darrell tried to escape the tree, but there was nothing to be done. Darrell's lungs were being compressed by the ground, nothing to do but wait for the painful death. The bear didn't seem to be moving. Darrell reached a paw out, trying to move out, but his body was not budging. He groaned a silent groaned in pain, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth tightly.

There…he was dying. The pain was beginning to recede. He was dying finally. Wait…the tree was moving. Darrell saw someone lifting it up.

"Don?"

"Help me push."

Darrell did so and they managed to shove the tree aside and away from the unconscious bear.

Darrell was coughing, trying to get his breath back. Don placed a paw on his shoulder.

"T-thanks," Darrell coughed.

"Not a problem at all," said Don. "This is what I live for."

Darrell gazed at him in amazement. Maybe he wasn't crazy or mentally-intrusive.

"Don, how did you find me?"

"I followed your scent because I knew you needed someone to talk to. You almost died."

Darrell sighed. It was all making sense now. "I know."

"But, hey. I'm here for you, brother," said Don.

"Brother? I'm not your brother."

"I think of you as a brother, you know."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. I can't let you die."

"Wow, thanks," said Darrell smiling. Then, his face turned to guilt.

"I can't lie to you, Don," he said miserably. "I thought you were just someone selfish who wanted attention after his dad died. I'm sorry."

Don dismissed it. "The important thing is that you can see rightly now, and that you're okay. That's all that matters anymore."

Darrell smiled again.

* * *

Darrell's mom gave Don a kiss on the cheek as she held her son's bruised body.

"Thank you, Don. Thank you for saving my son."

"It's what I live for, ma'am," said Don.

"Well, I'm sure your father would be proud of you."

"I know he would," sighed Don. "I know he _is_."

"There you are."

It was Don's family.

"Just heard," said Lucas. "Nice one, bro."

"You are an angel," said Rebecca, kissing her youngest son. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," said Don. "I love all of you. But I also love everyone as brothers and sisters."

"Hey, bro," said Junior. "This is your calling."

"I know," said Don. "It is. This is my life's devotion."

Rebecca then realized what must be done.

"Then I think it's time you leave and get out into the world. Spread this love, Don. Spread it."

Don smiled.

"Be careful, little brother," said Silvia, as she hugged him.

"Don't get into trouble," Lucas joked, and Don laughed.

Junior placed his paw around his younger brother. "You be careful."

"I will."

Rebecca kissed her son goodbye with tears pouring from her face. Darrell smiled and nodded at Don, who nodded back as he left the den, ready to tackle whatever the world threw at him next.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's chapter five. I took a break, that's all. Listen, I have a feeling some of you might be losing interest in this story's prequels due to the fact that it's just a run-on for some of you. You might be thinking, "Just do the sequel already." Well, that day still might not ever come, but this won't just be another prequel, it'll also be a midquel. I throw in some Peacemaker events later. Until then, Marimba Buddy out.


	6. Scars & Tales

CHAPTER 6-Scars & Tales

_**Four Months Later…**_

Don walked through an open field. He was somewhere in Montana now. After he left his home pack, he headed west from Washington. He began looking around. There were bound to be some wolves in Montana. There had to be some.

He had survived the last four months by receiving food from packs that welcomed him. Also, he had watched his siblings hunt enough to where he was able to successful do some himself. Now he was in Montana, approaching another pack.

"Intruder!" one wolf shouted. It was a small pack, so everyone knew within seconds. The pack leader came forward.

"Can I help you?"

"My name's Don."

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me?"

"If you want it to."

The wolf was flabbergasted. No one had ever retaliated in such a calm yet powerful way before.

"What do you want, Don?"

"To help you."

"I don't need any help."

"Hear me out," said Don. "Have you done anything wrong in your life?"

"Nope."

Don was unconvinced. "Let go of it."

"What?"

"Let go of it."

"I…thought I did."

"Admit what you've done…and let it remain in the past," said Don.

"Who are you really?" the wolf asked. "I mean, what kind of fool do you think I am?"

"Just listen to me."

"No, I'm not in the mood. Listen to this guy!" he told his wolves. "What a joke!"

They all burst out laughing. Don stood where he was.

"You're making a huge mistake!" Don told them all. "This isn't just an omega's game! It's a life-saving method! You must let go if you hope to move forward."

They began mocking him.

"What a fool!" one said. "He's a joke!"

"This wolf knows nothing about life!" another said.

Don sighed.

One wolf came up from behind and smacked Don in the back of the head before laughing loudly. Don looked at him.

"What have I done to you?"

The wolf laughed again and walked away.

Don looked at the leader.

"You need to teach your pack to treated harmless guests better."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Hey, I'm not forcing you," said Don. "It's your choice."

"That's right," said the leader. "And now it's _my_ choice to have you executed."

One wolf knocked Don to the ground.

"One of you bite his neck," said the leader. "Everyone else hold him down."

Before Don could move, four wolves held him to the ground while a fifth wolf came up and began to bite his neck.

Don began groaning in pain. This was not how his life should end. So far, only some wolves in his pack had learned to let go. That's not enough. He needed more time. This wasn't how his life would end.

He placed his paw on the lower jaw of the wolf biting his neck. He pushed the mouth away from him with force. Not enough force to be considered violent, but enough to move the wolf's mouth off of him. All five of them were surprised that such an omega had such strength. Don was had grown stronger from his journey, and had grown quite strong, but that still didn't mean he would always use it for his problems. This incident, however, required it.

The wolf who was biting Don's neck felt himself being pried away and tried harder, but Don was stronger than what anyone anticipated. The other wolves holding Don down were surprised.

"Stop!" the leader shouted, wanting all of the action to cease, at least for the moment.

"Let him go!" the leader told Don. Don released his paw from the wolf's mouth.

"What do you want from us?" the leader asked Don again, appalled by the sudden act of strength.

"I want you to let go of your past," said Don, "but if you feel it's beneath you, at least let me go."

The leader hesitated. Finally, he sighed.

"Then get out of here."

Don nodded and began leaving. One wolf scratched him on the back of the neck and laughed.

"Never come back here!" the leader shouted above the laughter of everyone as they joined in. "You hear? Never!"

Don kept walking. His neck ached, but it didn't bother him. What bothered him was the cruelty of those wolves. He hoped that they would be the only ones, but he knew in the back of his mind that they were far from the only ones. He was bound to meet many others along the way.

* * *

_**Eight Months Later…**_

After searching through as much of Montana as he could, Don made his way to the border and crossed into Canada. He was nearing a pack.

"Who are you?" the leader asked him as he was spotted by a guard wolf and taken in.

"Don," said Don. "I wish to speak with you."

"Okay," said the wolf, confused. "What about?"

"Your past," said Don.

"Why should you want to talk to me about that?"

"There are things in your past that you are not proud of, right?"

"Maybe," replied the wolf. "But what is that supposed to mean to me?"

"Let go of them."

"You're a weird wolf," said the leader. "I don't think I need someone to tell me what to do."

"Even if it were your father?" Don asked. "If your father asked you to do something, you would say no?"

"Sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because I can look after myself. Anything else you want to know?"

"Why haven't you let go of your past?"

"Because I can look after myself!" the wolf repeated. "Why are you so stupid?"

"Call me what you will," said Don. "I'm just here to help."

"Well, you can help by leaving!" the wolf spat.

"I just—"

"You deaf? LEAVE!"

"I'm trying to help—!"

"LEAVE!"

Don sighed and walked out of the den and towards the exit of the pack. Still, he wasn't going to leave just yet. He wanted to see if anyone in the pack besides the leader would let go.

He spoke with many wolves of the pack. Some responded just like their leader, while others said they would consider it. Don told them that it would be the best decision of their lives, but they were still hesitant. Don explained more. Some did let go immediately, but others said that they might need time. Don said that he would be staying for a little while, but not forever.

There was sudden commotion on his right. He turned to see a small pup crying and running into the forest. Behind him was a large wolf, male. He looked like he wanted to throw something a long ways away. Don immediately ran after.

The male wolf shouted, "Where are you, you wretch? Look what you've made me do to your mother!"

Finally, he and Don stopped, the pup nowhere to be seen.

"Stupid little pup," the wolf muttered.

"What has he done to you?" Don asked.

The wolf turned. "What the—?"

"Let me stop you there before you say something stupid or profane," Don said. "Let the pup go."

"No way. He's caused way too much trouble."

"How?"

"He's an omega."

"I'm an omega, you know."

"So?" the wolf said. "Look, you're wasting my time. I've got to find that wretch. Let me go."

"Let the pup go."

"I told you, no!" the wolf shouted. "He's my son! Let me discipline him!"

"Your parenting methods are off!" Don said. "Why do you judge him because of rank?"

The wolf slapped Don hard in the face and ran off to find his son's scent. Don got up and saw the wolf running away to quickly for further discussion. Don looked around and noticed a small pup hiding in the bushes. His son.

Don walked over to the bushes and grabbed the pup's shoulders, gently pulling him out.

"NO!" he shouted. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Calm down," said Don, devastated by the pup's torture. "What are you doing out here, pup?"

"Just playing hide-and-seek," the pup said.

"With who?"

"Well…no one."

"I can see that. What are you really doing out here?" Don asked.

"Nothing. Just relaxing."

Don looked straight into the pup's eyes and saw the same look as what he saw in Darrell's.

"No. Something's bothering you. What?"

Don knew what was wrong, but he wanted to see if the pup would trust him. Fortunately, he did. The small wolf broke down.

"My dad hates me! He never wanted me! He wanted a strong alpha! He just killed my mom and tried to kill me! HE HATES ME!"

"There, there," said Don, hugging him. "It's alright."

"No, it's not!" the pup shouted. "I can't go back! I have no home!""

Don smiled, happy to be getting through so far into the pup's emotions. "Yes you do. You can come with me."

The pup looked at him. "Go with you?"

"Of course. You and I will travel together."

"Where's your home?"

"I don't have one anymore," Don said simply. "I'm a traveler. I want to teach the wolves of the world an important lesson about life, but so far only few would listen to me. Most of my own pack wouldn't even welcome me."

"I'll listen," said the wolf.

Don smiled. "Okay. In life, there are two ways to live: the right way and the wrong way. The wrong way is what your father has done...selfish and proud. No concern for anyone except his own kind...the alphas. I'm not saying that alphas are bad, but omegas do matter. I'm an omega."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. Anyway, the right way to live is by realizing that there are more important things in life than pride, rank, and sexual relationships. By realizing your mistakes, admitting them, and learning from them, and by caring for others just like you would want them to care for you, you can live a better life, because you won't want to live any other way once you realize that."

"Wow," said the pup. "I can see it! I can see it!"

The eyes of the young pup were now bright and hopeful, the same as Darrell's, Junior's, all of them. Don's heart roared in triumph and he chuckled. "So, you want to come with me to help me?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Okay, let's go," said Don, smiling.

They began walking away. Immediately, the pup spoke up.

"Wait! Who are you?"

Don smiled down at him again. "My name's Don."

"Nice to meet you, sir," the pup said in a respectful matter. "I'm Chris."

* * *

Don and Chris stayed near the pack for a while. Don told Chris to stay hidden in the forest to hide from his father while Don made his way back into the pack. Some of the hesitant wolves did let go, but others still needed help. Don told them he would teach them, but they had to do it by themselves.

"Don?" Chris asked one night as they prepared to eat.

"Yes, Chris?"

"What was your family like?"

"My father's name was John," said Don. "He was killed one night while defending our pack from a Mexican thievery group led by a deranged wolf named Federico. Federico was killed, but so was my father."

Chris groaned.

"Fortunately," Don continued, "my brothers learned to let go that night, especially my oldest one. After a year went by, I tried speaking to my pack, but they wouldn't listen. Darrell, an omega there, did eventually learn to let go after I saved him from a tree that a bear knocked down. Then, I left the pack to become a traveler. I've tried to reach the wolves of Montana, but most have rejected me completely. One pack even tried to have me killed eight months ago. Shame…they need help. I tried to speak with your pack leader, but even he refused. Then, I chased your father, who rejected me with a hard slap to the face. When he ran off in the distance, I found you in the bushes."

"That's sad," said Chris. "So many wolves who don't know how great letting go is!"

"I know," said Don. "I know. Say Chris, would you mind telling me what your life was like?"

"Uh…I-I don't know," Chris stammered.

"Come now," Don assured him. "You can trust me."

"Well…okay," said Chris. "My dad hated me because I'm an omega. He thinks only women should be omegas. Males should be the alphas, and me being an omega son was a disgrace. The only thing that kept me alive was my mom. I miss her. She was the first one to tell my dad off when he would shove me in caribou carcass for a bath. He did that the other night, which is why he and my mom were fighting before he killed her."

He began sniffling. "Mom."

"It's alright, son," said Don.

"Yeah, you're right," said Chris. "I wanted a dad who loved me. I wanted a dad who acted like you."

"Rest," said Don. "We'll need to be ready to go in the morning."

"Okay, Don," said Chris, who fell asleep on the ground.

Don looked around. _Dunked in caribou carcass? His father must have mistaken Chris' scent for an actual caribou the day I saved him. Good…Chris might not be alive if that hadn't happened._

* * *

**A/N:** This is where we begin to get into a more familiar territory of the setting. Once again, for those of you who wanted more Peacemaker storyline, that will be coming shortly.


	7. Months of Road & Rejection

CHAPTER 7-Months of Road & Rejection

_**Five Months Later…**_

Don and Chris visited many packs over the time. They helped as many wolves in Chris' home pack as possible. They since moved through Idaho and even into British Columbia a little bit. It was there that they, unfortunately, ran into a little bit of trouble while on work.

They made their way to the perimeters of one pack.

"Where are we?" Chris asked.

"British Columbia," said Don. "Canada."

"Really? I've never been here before. Where is British Columbia?"

"North of your pack. It'll be colder."

"Great."

They slowly made their way into the pack. Wolves began staring at them, but no one said anything.

The leader of the pack emerged from his den.

"And you are?"

"Don and Chris," said Don. "We come to bring you peace."

The leader raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yes," said Don. "Listen, I hold the answer to your problems."

"I don't have any problems," the leader said. "We have the perfect amount of caribou to last us the winter."

"I wasn't referring to your physical problems," said Don. "I was referring to your emotional and mental ones."

The leader's face dropped. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm talking about your life. Look at it," said Don. "Examine it."

"I don't need any outsider telling me how to run my life…or my pack!"

"I never said anything about your pack," Don reminded him.

"You think I care?" the leader said, growling. "You think I'm stupid, eh?"

"I never said that," said Don calmly. "You're twisting my words."

"I'm not making up anything, you son of a—"

"Stop," said Don, preventing him from swearing.

"Stop what?"

"Listen," said Don. "I know what you're thinking."

"Oh, do you?"

"Yes, my friend," said Don. "You're feeling angry, annoyed, confused."

"Confused?"

"Yes, confused. You're unsure what I'm talking about."

"No kidding."

"Don," said Chris. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Trust me."

"Right. Sorry."

"Who is your assistant supposed to be?" the leader asked.

"His name's Chris," said Don. "Why don't you ask him about what I'm talking about?"

The leader grunted and turned to Chris.

"What is he babbling about, boy?"

Chris was slightly surprised. '_Boy?_'

"Talk, boy."

"Go ahead, Chris."

"Okay," said Chris, nervous around this leader. "Well, I grew up with a dad that hated me."

"Can't see why," said the leader sarcastically.

Don looked at the leader with disappointment before urging Chris to go on.

"Well, my dad used to beat me and make me bathe in caribou carcass. Then, he killed my mom and chased me, but Don saved me and taught me to let go."

"Let go? Of what?" the wolf asked.

"Your past. Something you're not proud of," said Don.

"Okay," said the wolf. "Whatever. I'll think about it."

"Don't think about it," Don said. "Act upon it."

"Okay," said the wolf again. "Listen, why don't you leave for a while and I'll come find you when I'm ready."

Don sighed. "Very well…we'll be back tomorrow morning. I do hope you'll consider my invitation."

The leader watched them leave and then called his right-hand wolf.

"Take care of them…silently."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Don and Chris walked into the outside forest.

"You think he'll learn to let go, Don?" Chris asked.

"If he opens up his mind and heart, yes," said Don. "That's the key."

Chris' stomach growled. "Don? I'm hungry."

"Stay here. I'll see if there are caribou around. Then, we'll go hunting and you can work on your stealth attack."

"Right."

Don walked into the woods. Chris sat down and began pondering.

_Why is it so hard for people to let go? Why does it have to be like that?_

A twig snapped nearby, and Chris looked over to see a group of wolves from the pack coming towards him.

"Uh…" said Chris. "Can I help you guys?"

They snickered.

"Listen to him, boys," the one in front said. "'Can I help you guys?' _Woooowwww_."

They snickered again. Chris grew worried. What did they want?

"Anyway, where's sir Talks-A-Lot?" the front wolf asked.

"He went to check for caribou."

"Well tell him it's ours!" the wolf said. "He won't be taking any of it from us."

"Can't you guys learn to treat guests with respect?" Chris asked.

The snickering became laughing.

"Now that is funny!" the one in front said, tears coming from his eyes. "Now _that_ is funny! You don't hear many jokes like that up here, eh?"

Chris shook his head. This was getting ridiculous.

"Anyway," the wolf said, putting his serious face back on. "I'm here on my leader's orders."

"And those are?"

"Well, I might as well tell you because you won't be able to do anything about it," the wolf said. "I'm here to silence you and your pathetic leader."

Chris' eyes shot wide. "W-what?"

"You heard me, you mutt."

Chris couldn't move.

"Let's just do this quick," the wolf said, approaching Chris. "I'll need my energy to take out your leader."

"Back off."

It was Don.

"Ah, you," the wolf said. "Maybe I should actually kill you first."

"Why don't you think about what you're doing instead?" Don said firmly.

"I don't think, I just do," the wolf said. "That's my job."

"Well then get a new job," said Don. "Leave Chris alone."

"Why?" said the wolf. "Why should I disobey my boss when he says to kill you?"

"Because killing innocent wolves is never right, regardless of whether or not your cold-hearted leader ordered it."

"Shut up! Don't talk about my leader like that!"

"I'm only trying to help you."

"You can help me by dying!"

"That's cruel," said Chris.

"SHUT UP!"

The wolf hit Chris hard I the face.

"Enough of this!" Don shouted. "Leave him alone!"

"Make me, you wretch," the wolf said.

Don said nothing, and shook his head.

Chris began crawling into the forest, holding his bleeding face. Another wolf kicked him in the side, making him fall to the ground.

"_That's enough_!" Don said strongly. "Don't touch the boy!"

The taunting wolf laughed.

Don looked at Chris, who looked back. Don mouthed, _Run_.

Chris got up and took off running as best as he could with his injuries.

"Hey!" the wolf who hit him said, running after with a few behind. The taunting wolf and the rest stayed to kill Don.

"End of the line, omega," he said.

"I don't think so," said Don.

The wolf took a swipe at his throat, but Don grabbed his paw and held it inches from his throat. The wolf tried to push his own paw closer for the kill, but Don was too strong. This shocked everybody.

The wolf began grunting in pain. He couldn't move his paw at all.

The other wolves were shocked. This wolf, the leader's right-hand wolf, was one of the most aggressive in the pack. They began losing confidence in their plan when they saw this wolf being stopped by a strong omega like Don.

"Help me," said the wolf to the others.

Don gazed over at them, seeing what they would do. His eyes said '_Are you really as tough as you think you are_?'When the wolves saw the look in his eyes, they backed off.

"What are you doing, you fools?" the wolf asked, his paw still in Don's grasp.

"Sorry, I can't do this," said one of them, and the others all nodded.

"Get over here and help me!"

The wolves turned around and ran, disappearing from view.

Don looked back into the wolf's eyes. The wolf saw the same look Don gave the others and began losing his anger.

"Who—who are you?"

"I'm the kind of wolf this world needs," said Don.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm trying to help you, but if you're too busy doing cold-hearted deeds for your leader, there's nothing I can do for you."

"So you're going to kill me?"

"No," said Don in a low voice that make his seriousness clear. "But I would highly recommend that you reconsider your life before you make another bad move."

"Okay, fine!" said the wolf. "Just let me go!"

Don released his paw. The wolf grasped it as if it were bleeding. He looked at Don, who still had the serious look in his eyes, and then took off after the others. Don turned and ran in the direction of where Chris went.

* * *

Chris reached a cliff that fell a long ways down. He turned back to the group of wolves who had been following him They saw him trapped and laughed.

"See?" one of them said. "This is why omegas are omegas! They're so stupid!"

They all cracked up laughing.

Chris didn't know what to do. He had to get out of there and make sure these wolves never found him.

"Now for my favorite part," the front-most wolf announced. "Who wants to cut his throat, who wants to drag his body back to the pack, and who wants to announce our big success to the pack?"

Volunteers came from all around.

Chris turned and looked down at the river flowing beneath him. The wolves would surely kill him. The height was significantly high, but would _it_ kill him?

"All right!" said the wolf, shushing them. "I'm killing him! Everyone else can share in the glory, though!"

Chris waited until they were a few feet and then made his decision, jumping through the air into the river about fifty yards below.

"What the—?" one of the wolves said, still trying to process what happened. "Did he just—?"

"Yeah, he did," said the one who meant to kill him. "I can't believe he had the guts to do that. Then again, I normally wouldn't unless someone was about to kill me."

A blur of brown rushed past them. Don had arrived just in time to see Chris jump and soared into the river after him.

"Good riddance to both of you fools!" one wolf said before they all headed back.

Don hit the water and entered. The river was almost frozen due to the winter temperatures of Canada. The icy water began cutting at Don like a million knives. He shouted in agony, but it was inaudible beneath the surface. He looked around, trying to catch a sign of Chris. Finally, he saw the wolf panicking and sinking from not having any proper swimming lessons. Don swam down and grabbed him. Chris saw him and shrugged, indicating that he had no other way to escape from the wolves. Don nodded to say _It's okay_ as he pulled Chris up to the surface. The flow of the river wasn't unbearable, but it was moving, and Don had to struggle slightly getting over to the nearest safe shore. He pulled Chris up onto land. Don was panting heavily, while Chris was coughing violently.

"Sorry, Don."

"Don't worry about it," said Don.

"They were going to kill me," said Chris. "I didn't know what else to do."

"You never learned how to swim, and yet you dove into a river to avoid your death," said Don. "Don't be sorry about anything. There was nothing else you could do. I do think I should teach you how to swim next spring, though. You panicked, which caused you to sink."

"Really? I didn't know. Thanks, Don."

"Not a problem."

"What do we do now?"

"We go find some caribou, eat dinner, and call it a day."

"What about the wolves?"

"What about them?"

"They said it was theirs."

"This was one little pack that shares the park with a few other packs. The caribou roam outside the park entirely. It is not theirs alone."

"Oh, right."

"Tomorrow, we'll visit the other packs," said Don. "For now, we'll eat and rest."

* * *

**A/N:** How was that for suspense and action? Anyway, chapter 8 should be up soon.


	8. A New Member & A New Journey

CHAPTER 8-A New Member & A New Journey

_**One Month Later…**_

Don and Chris made their way into Alberta. It wasn't quite as cold, but there were still signs of the upcoming snow.

"I'm not used to this kind of weather," said Chris.

"Niether am I," said Don, "but we can manage."

They came across a pack's borders.

"Here we are," said Don. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," said Chris. "Let's go see if we can reach these wolves."

"Great."

They began walking, but Don soon held out his arm to stop Chris from going forward.

"What?"

"I thought I saw someone peeking out from a rock over there."

"Where?"

"There."

"What should we do?"

"Investigate, of course."

They walked over to the rock. Someone was definitely behind the rock, speaking to himself somewhat loudly.

"Stay here," said Don. "If he comes out, start talking to him. I'll go around and see if he's there. If he is, I'll have him come out anyway."

Chris nodded. Don walked around the rock. A few seconds later, a loud grunt echoed as an omega wolf came leaping out from behind the rock. He saw Chris and stopped. Chris was breathing heavily from the scare.

"What the—?" the wolf said. "Who are you?"

"Someone you almost just gave a heart attack to!" Chris panted.

"Sorry," the wolf apologized, "but you're not supposed to be here! If my pack leader finds out…"

"We're not here to harm anyone," said Chris.

"We?"

"Yeah. I don't know where Don went. He told me to wait here."

"When?"

"A few seconds ago."

"Wait…who's Don? Who are you?"

"Chris."

"And, uh…what exactly are you doing here?"

"Trying to find wolves to teach them about letting go."

"What's that?"  
"I'm not sure how to explain it. I think I'll let Don do it."

"I thought he wasn't here?"

"I'm here," said Don, emerging from behind the rock.

The wolf turned around. "Whoa. Where'd you—?"

"I told Chris to wait because I saw a wolf peeking out from behind a rock," said Don, chuckling. "The 'mighty Dwain,' huh?"

The wolf, Dwain, hung his head.

"Are you an alpha?" Don asked him.

Dwain sighed. "Well…I wish I was. I'm just an omega. I don't get to do anything fun. I don't get to impress girls by hunting."

"So you'd rather have a girl because of rank?" Don asked.

"Well, it'd be nice to have an alpha as a girlfriend," said Dwain.

"Why?"

This question took Dwain by surprise. "What?"

"Why do you want a mate who's an alpha?"

"Well, because alphas are generally more good-looking," said Dwain.

Chris spoke up. "Says who? I knew many omegas in my old pack who were prettier than any of the alphas, in my opinion."

Dwain hesitated before saying, "Well, I've never really taken the time to look at any of the omegas."

"Because your pack is so keen on rank," said Don. "You've been listening to your alphas too much; they've been boasting about alphas being the best mates. Have you really taken the time to consider any omegas?"

After a few moments, Dwain said, "No."

Don stepped closer. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you considered…_letting go_?"

"Letting go?" Dwain asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means you stop looking to yourself for all the answers. You find help, and you realize that others are just as important as you," said Don.

Dwain thought, and then answered, "Yeah, I—guess I should consider it. Can you help me?"

"I can teach you," said Don, "but when it comes to actually learning how to do it, that's on your own."

"You need to let go of everything holding you back," said Don. "You have to feel it."

Dwain struggled for about fifteen seconds.

"I—I don't think I can."

"Because you're _trying_ to let go. Just let go."

"I can't."

"Of course you can."

"Think," said Don. "Just think. You're looking at an alpha girl with whom you think is gorgeous."

Dwain closed his eyes and began visualizing the scenario.

"Now, you're preparing to go over and talk to her," Don continued. "She's only a stone's throw away. Then, a little female omega bumps into you. 'Sorry,' she says. 'It's okay. Excuse me,' you say."

Dwain kept imagining the scene.

"'Can you help me?' she asks. 'With what?' you say. 'I need to get this mud out of my fur.' 'Sure,' you say, and you do it. 'Thanks,' she says. 'No problem,' you say. 'Can you help me with those girls over there?' she asks you. 'What's the problem?' you say. 'They're picking on me.' 'Did you ask for help?' 'I was about to, but you're here. Can you talk to them and make them leave me alone? Please?' 'Sure, okay,' you say."

Dwain continued to listen the story involving him.

"So you talk to the alpha girls about picking on her, and they laugh at you, but give up on the girl for now. The omega thanks you and asks if she can stay by you. You says that you're flattered but you have someone to talk to. 'Please?' she says. 'I like you.' 'No, thanks,' you respond. 'Not right now.' 'Please?' 'No, not right now.' 'Pretty please?' 'No! Maybe later!' you yell. She begins crying and runs off. You feel bad, but decide to find the alpha of your 'dreams' anyway. You find her, but as you are meant to approach, you see her with her friends…the same ones you told off. Your so-called crush is laughing about the 'pathetic' omega girl. That little girl saw you cared enough about her to stand up for her, and you then sent her away to try and be with an alpha."

Dwain opened his eyes and stared into Don's concerned ones.

"Now," said Don. "What would you say to that omega girl?"

Dwain sighed. "'I'm sorry.'"

"You know what, though? With sorrow, there is always forgiveness from someone."

"Would you forgive me if I did that to an innocent little girl?" Dwain asked.

"If you let go of it, and accepted my forgiveness, then of course I would. Perfection isn't your goal, humility is. Accept your mistakes, accept the forgiveness of others."

Dwain thought about everything he had just heard from the moment he met Don. He knew Don was right, deep down he knew it. He smiled.

"Thanks."

Don smiled back. "Not a problem at all."

"I feel so much lighter, and better," said Dwain.

"That's good," said Don, and Chris nodded. "That's letting go."

"I've got to tell my dad!" Dwain said.

"Very well," said Don, "but be aware. Most wolves we've come across have rejected us. Don't be surprised if your father turns against you."

"You mean, he might hate me?"

"Maybe," said Don, "but if that's the case, would you really sacrifice something as great as letting go just to keep your dad happy?"

"No," said Dwain. "Okay, I'll go give it a try."

"We'll wait for you," said Don.

Dwain ran off.

"That was a good story, Don," said Chris.

"Thanks. It's a common story which needs to be told for wolves like Dwain. I'm happy that he had the wisdom to listen."

"What do you think his father will say?"

"Hard to tell."

"If he's like my father was," Chris said, "things won't end too well for anybody."

"No, only for him," said Don. "He's losing his son because he doesn't want to let go."

"Yeah," said Chris. "At least his dad doesn't make him baths that make him smell like a caribou's intestines."

"Indeed. Such a shame that such violence exists in this crazy world. That's why we're do0ing what we're doing: to prevent this kind of evil from spreading. There are murders and rapists in this world, there are those who are too lazy to move an inch a day, and there are even those who don't care about the suffering."

"Yeah," said Chris. "Maybe we'll get through to more wolves now. You know…since they see that there are others who have learned how to let go, too. See that you're not just a crazy wolf talking nonsense."

"Indeed."

Dwain returned. He was half disappointed, half smiling. He sighed.

"He hates me, now. I've just been exiled."

"Come with us," Don said.

Dwain nodded.

* * *

Don, Chris, and Dwain walked to yet another small pack nearby.

"I'm a little nervous," said Dwain.

"Understandable," said Don, "but you shouldn't let that stop you. Even I get nervous."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Don. "Come on. We've got work to do."

They slowly entered the pack. When they were spotted, the leader came forward.

"What?"

"My name is Don."

"Okay. And you are?"

"Chris."

"Dwain."

"All right," said the leader. "Can I help you?"

"No," said Don, "but if you listen to us, you can help yourself."

The leader seemed surprised. "How?"

"Have you done anything wrong in your life?"

The leader thought about it. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Which means…"

"Okay, yes," said the leader. "I've had my share of mistakes."

"But of course!" said Don. "Mistakes are inevitable. Have you forgiven yourself?"

"Sometimes," said the leader.

"When haven't you?"

"Hmm…" He had to think some more. "Uh, I guess when I was training and I screwed up in front of everyone. Listen, what's this about?"

"The three of us are traveling wolves who go from pack to pack in order to get others to learn to let go."

"Of what?"

"Their past."

"What is this…letting go, then?"

"Imagine yourself," said Don. "Imagine yourself back in alpha training. You're supposed to stealth walk up to a 'caribou,' but you trip and fall and everyone laughs."

The leader's face began growing red just from imagining the embarrassment.

"But listen to me," said Don. "Are any of them perfect? Could it have happened to any of them just as easily, and would the others have laughed at him or her just as they would've at you? No one is perfect. Yet, those who recognize their mistakes and let go of them are the ones most likely to be great. From the looks of it, you haven't let those mistakes stop you from becoming leader, but you do seem to let it prevent you from living in the present and not the past."

The leader nodded. "You know what? You're right! I really have been living in the past. Thanks for telling me."

"Not a problem," said Don.

With that, this wolf became the first leader to let go. A good portion of the others seemed to do so as well.

"Listen, Don?" said the leader. "Um, there's not much caribou around here. There's hardly enough for our alphas and omegas. I'd like to keep the alphas to learn how to hunt, but could you take the omegas with you?"

"Very well," said Don.

The leader gestured for the omegas who had learned to let go to go with Don.

The omegas followed Don out of the park.

"That went great!" Dwain said.

"Don't get too used to it," Chris said. "Unfortunately, that doesn't happen all the time."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this chapter brought a new light to Don and the work of a Peacemaker.


	9. The Power of Humility

CHAPTER 9-The Power of Humility

_**Six Months Later…**_

Don and his group walked into Alberta. They had traveled through Saskatchewan a bit and picked up a few more wolves. His group was growing. They had experienced rejection almost everywhere they turned, as Chris had told Dwain.

They reached yet another pack. It seemed to be of standard size. They all entered. Soon, Don saw three male alphas standing over a female omega, who was crying. All three alphas were mocking her.

"Such a pathetic omega!"

"A wretch!"

"And ugly, too!"

"She'll become a lone wolf and die in the forest!"

"If she even makes it that far!"

They all laughed.

"Leave her alone," said Don.

They turned to look at him.

"Why are you bothering her?"

"Who asked you?"

"What has she done to you?"

"She was born, that's what. She doesn't do anything except eat our food. She's so pathetic," one wolf said.

They laughed, and one kicked the girl in the stomach, which frustrated Don.

"Stop it!"

The wolves stopped and stared at him.

"Whoa, I've never heard Don so frustrated before," Dwain whispered to Chris, who agreed with the others.

Don sighed. "Why can't you realize that she's hurt? Why can't you treat her like her equal?"

The alphas grew arrogant. One of them stepped forward.

"Look, man. We're trying to put omegas in their place."

Don gave them his signature look of disappointment, which made them feel uneasy.

"Leave her alone," Don said. "Let her walk. She may be an omega, but she's still a wolf, your equal. Treat her like that."

They spat at him and left. The girl looked up at him, still crying.

"What's your name, child?" Don asked her.

She sniffed. "Chelsea."

"Why do they bother you like that, Chelsea?" Don asked.

"Because I'm not like them, strong and noble or anything," said Chelsea.

"I pity them."

Chelsea looked at him, confused. "W-why?"

Don looked at her like a father. "Because they don't realize that true nobility doesn't come from strength or rank, it comes from the heart. To be completely honest, you have more of a chance at being a noble young wolf than any of them do."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

She ran to him and hugged him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Don. I travel to spread the word of peace to my fellow wolves. Unfortunately, most wolves won't accept my offer. The ones you see here are the only ones to do so, other than one pack in particular and a few at my home."

"Can—can I go with you?" she asked.

"Don't you have a mother and father?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Don't they care about you?"

"Yes, but they're nervous. They know I'm getting picked on a lot and they wish that I could be safe," said Chelsea.

"You would be safe with me," said Don, "but I cannot take you from your parents without their permission."

"Can I ask them?"

"I have a better idea. Bring them here."

Chelsea disappeared to get her parents.

"Poor Chelsea," said Dwain. "I see what the story you told me means now, Don."

"Indeed."

"Don?" asked one of his followers. "Do you think her parents will let her come with us?"

"Hard to say, Anthony," said Don. "I do hope so, if that's what you mean. Let us hope."

After a few minutes, Chelsea returned with her parents.

"Are you two this girl's parents?"

"We are," said the father. "Who are you?"

"The name's Don. My purpose in life is to spread news of peace and comfort to those who will listen to me, and all you see behind me are the ones who listened and decided to follow me. I can your daughter everything she needs to be great in this world, but for that to happen, she must come with me."

After a few moments, Chelsea father said, "Umm… Look, Don, we appreciate your offer, but we would prefer to send her with someone whom we trust."

"You don't trust me?"

"No no no. No, it's not that, it's just—"

"Just what? Either you trust me or you don't. I understand your concern, but I can help her…if you'll trust me," said Don seriously.

Her parents hesitated.

"Sir? Ma'am?" Chris said. ""I was Don's first rescue. He saved me after my father killed my mom. I thought I was going to die, and didn't know what to do. He saved me."

Dwain added, "And he knows about life. I was never in any dangerous situation, but he taught me about the importance of life, equality, and friendship. My dad actually banished me, and Don was there to take me in."

"If you don't wish to send your daughter with me, it's your choice. I only want to help," Don told them.

"Where do you stay?" Chelsea's father asked.

"We travel," said Don.

A few longer moments of silence. Finally, it was broken once again by Chelsea's father.

"How will we know that our daughter will be safe?"

"You may come along too if you wish," Don replied. "You'll find, however, that there is nothing to fear."

"We can come along?" Chelsea mother asked. "I thought no parents were allowed to attend training unless they were instructors? I mean, that's the tradition."

"I don't obsess over traditions," said Don. "I merely seek to bring peace to those who learn the importance of life…known simply as _letting go_."

"What's that?" asked Chelsea's father.

"It's when you realize others matter as much as you," said Don, "and when you realize that there's always someone to forgive you when you make a mistake. You learn from it. Anyone who learns to let go will never want to go back, because the peace you feel is greater than what anybody can guess."

Chelsea's parents looked at each other.

"We don't understand."

"Very well. We'll stay the night, outside of the pack of course. You have the night to make up your mind. Don't feel pressured. Good day," said Don, as the group turned into the forest.

"Why are we simply walking away?" one of Don's followers asked.

"To give them time," said Don. "They have what they need to know. All they need to do is see how miserable life is without letting go. I do hope they see it quick. That girl needs someone to help her and her parents."

"Why must we leave so soon?" Anthony asked.

"I don't wish to, but we can only stay so long. This world needs us, but we will stay as long as needed to help them let go."

"Right."

* * *

Night came to Chelsea's pack. Don and his group caught dinner and ate it.

"Don?" asked one of his followers.

"Yes, Danielle?"

"Where will we go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where will we go next?"

"Soon, we'll need a place to stay for good," said Don. "We can then arrange to take groups out from there."

"Do you think there is a safe place like that?"

"I do believe so," said Don.

"Okay," said Danille, and she drifted

off to sleep.

"Don," said Anthony. "Our group is growing. We should find a place to call home soon."

"You're right," said Don. "We will begin searching for one after we leave."

After a few longer moments of silence, Dwain spoke up.

"Don?"

"Good evening, Dwain."

"What's wrong, Don?"

"I use this time to think," said Don.

"About what?" Dwain asked.

"About matters. This is my time to meditate on things."

"Oh, okay. Um...what do you think about that omega, Chelsea?"

"What about her?"

"You think her parents will let her come with us?"

"I hope so, but I can't promise anything."

"Yeah, I get it," Dwain yawned. "Well, I'm going back to bed."

"Goodnight."

Dwain drifted to sleep. Soon, all of them were except for Don, who had left them almost immediately after seeing three dark figures wandering through the woods into the park.

* * *

Don followed the figures as they reentered the park. Don figured out who they were: the three male alphas who were picking on Chelsea earlier. Don shook his head as he followed them.

Soon, they ran forward over a hill, and Don followed them .That was when he saw them chasing a small omega from the pond. Don rushed after them and saw in the distance the omega talking with Chelsea, and they began running from the alphas but were pinned down.

The leader of them raised his paw to strike, which was where the frustration emerged inside of Don.

"STOP!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Why are you bothering them? Let them up!"

The alphas quickly let go of the omegas. Their leader looked at them.

"What are you doing? He's just an omega like them!"

But the two of them took off, one saying, "Sorry, man. It's not worth it! We're outta here!"

"Let them be," Don told the remaining alpha. "They are your equals."

The leader ran off, shaking his head. Don walked over and hugged the scared yet grateful omega pups.

"Don't worry about them," he said. "They don't see the truth."

Chelsea was crying into his fur. The other one looked at him, like a child would admire a father.

"What's going on?"

Wolves were coming from everywhere.

"Tyler!" one wolf said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dad," the male omega said. "This wolf saved us."

"And who is this wolf?"

Chelsea's father stepped forward. "His name's Don. He's a wolf who travels with a group to spread peace. And he's a wolf that my mate and I now trust with our daughter."

"Glad to hear," said Don. "She will be in good hands."

"Just promise that she can still come and visit us," said Chelsea's mother.

Don smiled. "Not a problem. Our group is getting quite big so we'll need a base, anyway. I'll be sure she is never in harm's way."

"Good to hear," said Chelsea's father.

"Dad?" Tyler asked. "Can I go with him, too?"

After a few seconds of hesitance, his father nodded.

"Very well, son. You can go, too."

"Yay! I'll still visit, too!"

"I know you will. Take care, son."

Both parents kissed their child goodbye and watched as Don led them into the forest.

Don's followers awoke at the sound of him returning and saw Chelsea and Tyler standing with him.

Chris smiled. "Awesome!"

"Tomorrow," said Don, "we need to find a home."


	10. Home, Neighbors, & Recruits

CHAPTER 10-Home, Neighbors, & Recruits

For a few days, Don led his group around the nearby areas. They found a few decent living spaces, but all were too small and overly-exposed to the outside world. His followers began growing weary with hopelessness, but Don reminded them to take heart.

"Keep moving," he told them. "Don't give up."

Finally, they found their way to a thick forest.

"What are we looking for, Don?" Chris asked.

"A place that can be our home," said Don, "and isn't too visible from the outside so no one harmful can enter."

"Why?"

"Because this group is getting too big to continue traveling all the time," Don said. "We'll find a place for our base and be able to send out smaller groups when needed. Let us keep moving."

Dwain suddenly spoke up.

"Don! There's a rock over there. Maybe we could see if we could find a valley in the middle of it or something."

"Very well. Let's investigate."

They walked over to the giant rock.

"Very nice," said Don.

"Don! I found an opening!" Tyler said.

They all investigated.

"Wait here," said Don, and he walked inside.

It was the entrance to a cave, a hidden cave. No one would be able to find the place if they weren't a few feet away from the only opening that Tyler found. He emerged in a large cavern inside, with a few cracks near the ceiling to let in sunlight. Don walked through the other parts of the cave and found many dens inside. Don smiled. This was it. He returned outside.

"Come inside," he said.

They all followed him in and noticed the space they had.

"I've given this place a good look," said Don. "I think we've found our home here. There are many tunnels that lead to smaller caves. There should be enough room for all of us to have a place to stay, but I don't think we'll have enough room for everyone to have their own private den, so we'll share."

"Will you get your own den?" Tyler asked him. "I think you should."

Don replied, "It depends, Tyler. It depends on how things work out. If I need to share my space, I will."

Everyone nodded.

"Well then," said Don. "This is it. Welcome home, you guys."

"This is awesome!" Tyler said. "We're an official group, now!"

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "We're the Peacemakers!"

Don smiled. "Indeed."

* * *

After a few days, Don had separated his followers, the Peacemakers, into groups each with a leader. Chris and Dwain were placed on Don's own group to provide some of his own Peacemakers a chance to observe his tactics. He knew that one day he would need a successor, but he didn't know which one yet.

Don told his squad leaders to investigate the immediate areas around the cave to investigate their surroundings. Don walked toward a nearby park. He entered and, as usual, was immediately spotted and taken to the leader.

Meanwhile, Anthony, who assigned as a squad leader, was looking through the surrounding forest. He found a small stream and a few fields for caribou, but hardly anything else. He went back to the cave, and was about to go in, but saw a trail leading away from it. He was about to go down it, but a voice came from behind.

"Anthony!"

"Oh!" Anthony panicked. "Sorry, Don."

"Be careful," Don warned. "You don't know who's down there."

"Yeah, okay," said Anthony.

"However, I do think you've discovered something. Let me alert the others of where we're going, and we'll go."

"K," said Anthony.

Don went inside and briefly told the others that he and Anthony would be back soon, and that they should pass the information along to the other leaders as they returned.

As Anthony and Don walked down the trail, they noticed it was growing darker.

"Why is it so dark?" Anthony asked.

"This area is dark," said Don.

"By the way, where did you go?"

"Me?" said Don. "I discovered a park known as Jasper Park. I met with the leader Winston and told him what we know. He's actually not as bad as most leaders, but still, he is somewhat uptight about alphas and omegas being mates. I warned him that something bad will eventually happen if he doesn't reconsider."

"You told him that?"

"I hinted it," said Don. "I did it in a way so that he'll consider it in further detail."

"And he listened?"

"He did," said Don. "A great listener. I just hope he takes my advice into account. Ah, a fork."

They reached a split in the path.

"This way looks better," said Anthony, pointing to the right, where it was a bit lighter.

"Indeed," said Don. "Let's go this way, then."

They walked forward until they discovered another pack. Everyone seemed down for some reason. Don approached the leader, who was giving orders.

"Who are you?" he asked them sadly.

"My name is Don, and this is Anthony. We're Peacemakers. We travel to keep the peace."

"O-kay," said the leader.

"Might I ask what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said.

"I only want to help," said Don. "Honestly."

"Please, sir," said Anthony. "You can trust him."

The leader hesitated, and then sighed.

"Okay. I'm sad because my daughter and her mate were killed. It was about a month ago, but we're all still feeling the pain from it."

"Killed?" Don asked.

"That's terrible!" said Anthony.

"By who?" Don asked.

"A deranged and aggressive wolf," said the leader. "He was in love with my daughter, but she wasn't in love with him. So, he raped her and killed both her and her new mate."

"What was his name?" Don asked.

"Robert."

"Robert," said Don. "What rank?"

"Alpha."

"Where is he now?"

"We banished him," said the leader. "I wanted to kill him, but he's too big. He's nearby, though. I think he may want revenge on us one day."

"Why's that?"

"He's frightened away every single one of my wolves who's been down to that area. If only I could've killed him."

"That's not right," said Don. "You mustn't hate. I know what he did was wrong, but it's better what you did. Give him time to think about he's done."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I don't know if he'll be doing that."

"You'd be surprised," said Don. "What does he do now?"

"Rape and murder," said the leader. "He murders everyone who comes near, and rapes every girl."

"Sounds vicious," said Don. "Where can I find him?"

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea," the leader warned.

"Trust me," said Don. "I know what I'm getting myself into. But first, I want to talk about you."

The leader was surprised at the sudden turn of the tide.

"Me? What about me?"

"I want to talk about your life," said Don. "Have you considered letting go?"

"Of what?" the leader asked. "What do I let go of?"

"Your past."

"Are you saying that I should just forget about my daughter?" the leader asked, offended.

"Not at all!" said Don. "Simply, you need to realize that there's nothing more you can do. Realize that, and devote your life and time to helping others and preventing this from happening in the future. Do it for me, or at least for yourself and your deceased child."

The leader thought about it.

"You know? I guess you're right. I do need to do so."

Don smiled. "Good to hear."

"I'll tell my wolves. Yeah…thanks for stopping by."

"My pleasure," said Don. "Just one more question."

"What?"

"Where, exactly, is Robert now?"

"Did you come here on the main path?"

"Yes."

"You know that fork?"

"Yes."

"Take the other path, and that's where his den is. Be careful around him; he's very dangerous."

"I won't let that stop me," said Don, "but thank you for the warning, and good luck with your pack."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks, Don."

* * *

**_Two Months Later…_**

Don wanted to prepare himself for his encounter with Robert. He'd need time. He stood in front of the cave one evening, and Chris walked up to him from inside.

"Don?"

"Yes?"

"How are we doing?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, how are we doing?"

"Fine," said Don. "Soon, we'll begin moving our groups out to tackle these packs nearby. Soon afterward, we'll begin branching out."

"How many wolves are we trying to reach?" Chris asked.

Don looked at him. "The whole world."

"Can we do that?"

"Ourselves? No," said Don. "What we _can_ do is spread it. If we can get at least a handful of wolves who let go located in every region of the world, we'll be golden."

"Not everyone will let go, though," said Chris.

"True, but we'll do what we can," said Don.

"Yeah, I hope so," said Chris. "Do you think you can get some of these tough wolves to let go?"

"We can hope," said Don, "but we can never assume."

"What about Robert?"

"Hard to say," said Don. "He's not exactly like you were in those bushes, is he?"  
Chris laughed. "No, I guess not. Still, it'd be nice if we could get an alpha with us."

"Yes," Don agreed. "I know."

Movement caught his eye. He saw it several hundred feet away. A wolf, omega, seemed to be rolling down a hill.

"Chris," said Don sharply. "Go get Dwain and some of the others. Now."

Chris called in. They emerged quickly.

"What is it?"

"Follow me. _Quickly_!"

They all ran over and found the small wolf lying on the ground, starving to death and seriously lacking energy. Don put his paw on the wolf's heart and felt a beat.

"Still alive," he said. "Chris, go get some leaves!"

"Okay, Don!" Chris ran off.

"What's wrong with him?" Dwain asked.

"Looks like he's about to starve."

Chris returned. "Here, Don. Is he okay?"

"Thank you, Chris. He will be, if we move now."

Dwain hoisted the wolf onto his back and they took him to the cave, placing him in an empty den. Chelsea made sure he was being fed.

"Who is he, Don?" Dwain asked in the main cavern.

"No idea," said Don. "He looks like he's had a rough past, though. I saw a long scar on his left arm. Good thing we found him when we did."

"Yeah," Dwain agreed. "I hope he'll be okay. Are you gonna talk to him?"

"Yes," said Don.

Dwain nodded. "Cool."

Dwain walked away. Don waited a few moments before walking to where the young wolf was. Chelsea walked by him.

"How is he?"

"Fine," said Chelsea. "I think he's waking up."

"Good."

Don walked into the den to see the wolf looking around curiously.

"Good afternoon," said Don.

The wolf looked over, still confused.

"It's good to see you're okay," said Don. "You almost died of hunger out there."

The wolf was still confused.

"Where am I?" he asked. "And who are you?"

"My name is Don, and you're in the Peacemaker cave."

"Peacemaker?"

"Yes, Peacemaker," said Don. "We are a group of omegas who travel around wherever we can and find packs. We enter in our groups and speak to the wolves there in an attempt to help them let go."

"Let go of what?"

"Let go of their own self-seeking desires all the time," Don explained. "Where are you from?"

"Somewhere in Montana. I left two months ago."

"Why?"

He hesitated, his face in pain.

"My girlfriend, Suzie. She…raped me."

Don nodded. "I'm sorry about that. Why didn't you tell your parents?"

"They died in a caribou accident."

Don sighed. "You've had a rough life, then…haven't you?"

The wolf nodded.

"Wasn't there someone to take care of you? A pack leader?" Don asked.

A pause. Then the wolf said something quietly that sounded like, "There was Roger."

Suddenly, the poor wolf looked close to breaking down. His face was suddenly full of guilt.

"Are you alright?" Don asked.

"No. Everyone hates me," the wolf said, tears coming from his face. "I have no parents, my girlfriend tried to make me her sex servant, and I completely ignored Roger's warnings when he really was trying to help me."

"I don't hate you," said Don, placing a paw on his shoulder, "and neither do any of the Peacemakers. We want help you."

"Even after all I did?"

"Even after all you did. I hate having to see a life die. If you're willing to accept it, I'm offering you a place with us."

The wolf nodded. "Thank you."

Don chuckled. "Not a problem."

The wolf smiled. "So, what does this mean?"

"You're one of us, now," said Don. "You let go."

"Of my self-seeking pleasure or whatever?"

"Mmm-hmm," said Don. "What is your name, young sir?"

The wolf laughed. "Reagan."


	11. Two More Peacemakers

CHAPTER 11-Two More Peacemakers

_**One Month Later…**_

Reagan had been placed in Don's squad with Chris and Dwain. They all got along well. About a month after saving Reagan, Don spoke to his group about an upcoming visit to another pack.

"Gentlemen. We're going to that pack that's down south a bit tomorrow. I hear there's a chance that some wolves are being seriously mistreated. We'll leave in the morning and get there early so that we may plan."

"Right," said Dwain.

"Also," Don continued, "in a while, we're going to be heading to a small cave near Jasper. It's recently come to my knowledge that a lone alpha wolf named Robert is residing there. He's murderer and has raped many females, so within the week, we'll be heading down there to pay him a friendly visit."

"Are you sure we can convince him to let go?" Chris asked. "I mean, he is an alpha, and we don't have any alphas yet."

"True, but don't judge anyone by rank," Don said.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Alright, you have about an hour for break. After dinner, we're having a meeting tonight with everyone."

They all left to go outside for some air. Tyler entered from one of the tunnels, looking depressed.

"Tyler," said Don. "Come here."

Tyler approached.

"What's wrong?" Don asked.

"Oh, I just don't think I'm good enough," Tyler said.

Don was confused. "Good enough? When did this come up?"

Tyler sighed. "I just can't get those alphas' voices out of my mind. They always say I'll be nothing."

"Nonsense," said Don. "They think they're the bigger ones."

"They are bigger."

"Physically yes," said Don, "but I meant in regards to maturity…in the heart. If your heart is right, you will find yourself wanting nothing more than to act with respect toward others. Trust me."

"I trust you, Don."

"Because of this, you are bigger than they are," Don assured him.

Tyler nodded. "Thanks, but I don't see how this helps me get out of a fight."

"Don't retaliate unless absolutely necessary," Don warned. "Tell you what: how would you like it if I had some of our other Peacemakers who have been in situations like this before teach you safe ways to get out of an unnecessary fight, and what to do if you must take action against someone who is abusing another?"

"Okay."

"Is that all?" Don asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm still nervous about what'll happen if I ever want a mate."

"Tyler, leave that for when the time comes. Trust me. You'll know what to say."

Tyler nodded and walked off.

"Don?"

"Yes, Louis?"

"My squad is slightly uncomfortable about that pack near the stream."

"Uncomfortable? How so?"

"The wolves there are aggressive."

"The leader isn't. He knows how to keep his temper under control. Relax. Tell your squad I will help train them for what to say…and do, if necessary."

"Okay," said Louis. "I hope they'll feel better about it."

"I do, too," said Don, "because this must be done. We have no alternative. If we are not the ones to act, who will?"

"Yeah, you're right," said Louis. "I'm nervous myself, though."

"Relax," said Don. "You'll be fine. I know you will."

"Thanks, Don."

They stood for a few more moments as Don meditated on their progress. Louis spoke again.

"What's that pack you visited a little while ago?"

"Which one?"

"The one where you said the leader was nice?"

"Oh, you mean Jasper," said Don. "Yeah, Winston is better than most, but that doesn't mean he is invincible to a tragedy. Despite his friendliness, he is one to stick with customs. Nothing wrong with customs, unless those customs come between alphas and omegas. I can't do anything to change his mind, though I will say that I do not agree with the law which segregates alphas and omegas."

"What will you do?"

"All I can do is hope that Winston took my advice into consideration," said Don. "I can't change his laws."

"Maybe, some day he will," said Louis.

"Let's all hope so."

"Don!"

It was Reagan. He was walking with someone else.

"Who's this, Reagan?" Don asked.

Reagan gestured for the omega to give his name.

"Humphrey."

"Nice to meet you, Humphrey," said Don. "Where are you from?"

"Jasper Park, sir," said Humphrey.

"Winston's pack?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what brings you here?"

"I wanna be a Peacemaker," said Humphrey.

Don nodded. "Did Reagan tell you about us, then?"

"Yes, sir," said Humphrey.

"And," said Don, "what are your motives?"

"Huh?"

"_Why_ do you want to be a Peacemaker?"

"Well, 'cause I'm gonna be omega leader someday."

"Really?" said Don. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Well, this is definitely a place for you to be a good omega leader," said Don. "You can spread our peace there. That is, assuming you learn to let go."

"What does that mean?"

"You stop looking to yourself for all the answers," said Don. "You realize others matter, too. You give up."

"Oh, okay."

"Let me caution you, young Humphrey," said Don. "Wolves who don't learn to let go don't last long in this line of work."

"Okay."

"You may sleep in the common den for tonight if you wish," said Don.

Don called Dwain, who led Humphrey to the common den, where other wolves slept.

"Don?" Reagan asked.

"Yes, Reagan?"

"Why are you letting him be a Peacemaker if he hasn't let go?"

"I won't send him into the field," said Don. "I'm allowing him to get a taste of what we do. That's what he needs for him to learn to let go."

"Okay."

"What did he say to you when you brought him here?"

"Well," said Reagan, thinking. "He said that he wanted training to be the greatest omega in the world or something. Heh…I guess it is a good thing we're helping him. Oh, and he has a crush on someone named Kate, the pack leader's daughter."

"Winston's daughter?" Don remembered hearing the name Kate when he was about to meet Winston for the first time.

"Yeah," said Reagan. "He has a crush on her, and his friends hinted that he just wants to join to kill time."

Don thought about it. On one hand, Humphrey was a victim of Jasper's pack law between the ranks. On the other hand, Peacemaker work was anything but a time-killer.

"We'll see how he does," Don said. "Hopefully we can get him to let go."

"Yeah."

* * *

_**One Week Later…**_

Don awoke and stretched. He and his squad had gotten a few omegas from the pack they spoke to a few days earlier. Today was the day they would confront Robert. Don knew it was time. He walked into the main cavern to see Humphrey there. Don smiled and walked over.

"Humphrey."

"Don, sir. Good morning," said Humphrey politely.

Don knew that the young wolf just wanted to impress Don so he could get a higher rank. Don wanted him to just let go, but he felt it was time for Humphrey to actually do something.

"Someone's a little jumpy today," said Don with a small chuckle. It reminded him of his own childhood.

Humphrey immediately justified. "I'm sorry. I just…I want to do something. I'm…well, I'm…"

"Bored?" said Don. "Reagan's told me you've had your eye on that first-born daughter of Winston's. She's an alpha, though, and your pack has that law where alphas and omegas can't mate. It's a shame, really. Winston's a good guy, but I, personally, don't see why alphas and omegas can't be together. But, it is his and Tony's pack. They make the rules."

"Yeah," said Humphrey with a sigh. "I just wish that I could get the chance to tell her how I feel about her. Some place where we're alone, and just tell her. But that's probably not going to happen now. Winston says I won't even see her much when she gets back."

"Don't ever give up hope, Humphrey," said Don. "Giving up solves nothing. You never know when things will suddenly turn on you and then everything you never thought would happen suddenly sits before your eyes. It's amazing, really."

He could tell by the look on Humphrey's face that he didn't understand.

_You will in time, Humphrey_, Don thought to himself._ That is, if you let go. My hopes are with you_.

"Anyway," said Don. "I think I might have something for you to do today."

"Really?" said Humphrey, excitement in his voice. "Like what?"

"Well, there's a wolf living by himself in a den a little walk from here. His name's Robert, and he's a real vicious one. He likes to rape girls and murder innocent wolves. He does it all the time, three rapes and murders each a month at very least."

"Wow," said Humphrey. "So…"

"My squad and I will be going down there to talk to him and see if we can't reason with him," said Don, "but I want you to take a peek inside first and see if he's still there. Then, come back and report. If he's there, we'll go. Think you can do that?"

"Sure!"

"I'll send Reagan with you," said Don. "I don't want you going alone."

"Okay."

"You'll visit in the evening," Don continued. "He's usually at his den at that time. Come back and report, and my squad will go down there."

"Okay, Don."

* * *

Later that evening, Reagan prepared to leave with the eager omega. Don looked at Humphrey and then said to Reagan, "Keep an eye on him, will you?"

Reagan nodded and the two left to check on Robert.

"Don?"

It was Anthony.

"Don, Louis and I have been talking."

"About what?"

"Humphrey."

"You haven't been gossiping behind his back, have you?"

"No," said Anthony. "No, no. Nothing like that. It's just—we feel he's not getting any closer to letting go."

"What makes you say that?" Don asked.

"He's been acting the same all week."

"Don't be impatient," Don told him. "Give him time. You never know who will let go."

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I'm still in the judging stage of life."

"With perseverance, you can overcome," said Don. "Trust me."

"I trust you."

"Good," said Don. "Where is Louis?"

"In the den," said Anthony. "Last I heard, he was mapping out a plan in his head."

"Let me go help him."

Don walked into the den where Louis sat.

"Everything alright, Louis?"

"Don! Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. I'm just—"

"Anthony tells me you've been planning," said Don, sitting down. "Care to share your plan with me?"

"Okay. So, we enter the park, right? And then, the leader's gonna ask us what we want, and then we'll tell him what you would normally tell him, right? Be you, right?"

"Don't _be_ me," said Don. "Only I'm me. Trust what I've taught you, but don't try to be me. Be you, but trust in me."

"Okay," said Louis. "You think I'm trying too hard?"

"A little bit," said Don. "Relax. You' know how I work. Trust in what I've taught you, in the examples I've set, and you'll be fine."

"And if they reject us?"

"Then they reject you, but that's on them. If you do what I've always taught you, you've done everything correctly."

Louis nodded. "Thanks, Don."

"Now," said Don. "Tell me what you're going to do."

"I'm gonna be myself, but trust in you," said Louis. "That's the best thing to do."

"Exactly," said Don. "My brother Junior felt horribly guilty the night my father died. But I didn't hold it against him since he just let go. He didn't try to be like I normally would be. He just accepted his mistake and asked for my forgiveness. Believe me…I was more than happy to give it to him."

"Your father died?"

"Sadly, yes," said Don. "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"I appreciate your interest, Louis, but I don't have much time. My squad and I will be leaving for Robert's den soon. Perhaps someday soon."

"Great! Thanks, Don! For everything."

"Not a problem."

Don walked through the cave and outside. He looked toward the trail that led to Robert's den and saw Reagan waiting there.

"Reagan!"

Reagan panicked. "Don! I, uh…I was just…uh…"

"Tell me the truth, Reagan," said Don. "Where is Humphrey?"

Reagan sighed. "He said he needed a drink, but that was a while ago."

Don sighed. "Reagan, I told you to keep an eye on him."

"I know, but he said he needed a drink, and I didn't think he'd take this long! I'm sorry, Don."

"It's alright, but be more wary next time."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. What are we going to do?"

"We need to find Humphrey to see if he's getting himself into trouble."

"Don," said Reagan worriedly. "Would he—try to take on Robert by himself?"

Don sighed. "I'd like to say no, but if he wants to be a good omega leader, the 'best in the world,' he's bound to try anything to get that."

"Oh no," said Reagan.

"We need to locate Humphrey," said Don. "Go get Chris and Dwain."

Reagan ran inside and quickly found Chris and Dwain while Don began sniffing for Humphrey's scent.

"Come with me," he said when Reagan returned with Chris and Dwain.

They followed the path to Robert's den. After a little while, they stopped.

"What's wrong, Don?"

"There's too many different scents in the air," said Don. "It's getting hard to tell where he is exactly. Where did Humphrey say he was going to get a drink, Reagan?"

"Up there!" said Reagan. "We were walking back and he told me I could go ahead. I'm—sorry."

"That's alright," said Don. "Just be careful next time."

"Can you smell him?"

"His scent is a little hard to follow," said Don. "I smell blood, too. It's trying to trick my nose, and Humphrey's scent seems close and far away at the same time. It smells like he started to return to the cave but then went back."

"Why would he go back?" Chris asked.

"No way to know just from the smell," said Don. "Smell can be deceiving, like the other senses. Let this be a lesson, gentlemen. When you think you smell something, never act until you are sure you are smelling correctly."

Don took a giant sniff in, and after a few moments, caught Humphrey's determined scent.

"This way!" he said. "Move!"

They ran toward the den, but stopped when they saw Humphrey and Robert approaching them.

"Humphrey!" Don called. "What happened?"

"Oh, hi Don," said Humphrey, guilt in his voice. "I, uh…"

"It's a long story," said the alpha Robert.

"Very well. Come back to the cave, then."

They returned to the cave and sat inside the main cavern.

"Alright, you two," said Don. "Tell me everything that happened."

"Well, okay," said Humphrey. "Here's what happened. I told Reagan I was gonna get a drink of water. Really, I wanted to impress you, Don. I wanted to get Robert to let go."

"By yourself?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," said Humphrey. "So, I went in, and Robert woke up and started threatening me, and I got scared. He attacked me but then I scratched him and ran away. He chased me, but then he tried to pin me."

"I hit my head on a cliff, sir," said Robert politely. "A rock fell on my chest. It was big, and I couldn't breathe."

Don sat, listening to every single word carefully.

"I ran away, but then I remembered what you said about pride and stuff, so I went back and saw him bleeding, and—"

Humphrey shook his head in shame. "I didn't mean for Robert to get hurt."

"No one had ever cared about me that much before," said Robert.

"Together, we got the rock off him and I ran to get Rachel, a healer Robert knows, and she fixed him up. Then we said our goodbyes, but when I started coming back, Robert came after me."

"I felt so horrible," said Robert. "I killed innocent wolves and didn't deserve to live, but Humphrey came back, and I—I just felt so horrible."

"So, that's when we came back," Humphrey finished. "That's what happened."

Humphrey closed his eyes in fear, and then glanced up at Don expecting to see anger. However, Don had nothing but a smile on his face.

"Humphrey, you wonderful wolf."

Humphrey was confused. "Huh? But, Don—"

"You did something wrong and prideful, yes," said Don, "but you also did something greater, something good. You let go."

"I—I did?"

"Yes," said Don.

Humphrey was confused. "I don't understand."

Don laughed. "What don't you understand? What you did was selfless! Congratulations, Humphrey. You realized you did something wrong and put everything aside to try and fix it. You've let go. Both of you," he added, looking at Robert. "We could use an alpha to hunt for us and make everything a lot easier for us."

"I'd be happy to, sir," said Robert.

Don smiled. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

**A/N:** This story is actually coming to a close soon. I mean, this story is about Don's life "from birth to death," and everything afterwards regarding William's return has already been covered. For those enjoying this story, it won't be too much longer for obvious reasons, but I will try to make at least four more chapters.


End file.
